Une légende familiale
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Depuis combien de temps n'est-il plus revenu en Angleterre ? Quelques mois ? Quelques années plutôt. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'a poussé à revenir dans ce pays qu'il a fuit au lendemain de la guerre. L'amitié sans doute, l'amour peut-être. Où bien cette rencontre étonnante en terre d'Irlande.


Depuis combien de temps n'est-il plus revenu en Angleterre ? Quelques mois ? Quelques années plutôt.  
Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'a poussé à revenir dans ce pays qu'il a fuit au lendemain de la guerre. L'amitié sans doute, l'amour peut-être. Où bien cette rencontre étonnante en terre d'Irlande.  
Une rencontre inespérée qui, si elle ne l'a pas guérie, l'a mis sur le chemin de l'acceptation. Ce chemin difficile qu'il a tenté de suivre en quittant l'Angleterre pour sa terre natale il y a de cela quatre ans. Quatre ans de deuil, quatre ans d'oublies qui ne l'ont mené à rien si ce n'est à s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression.  
Il avait tenté d'accepter ce qui s'est passé pendant cette guerre. Il s'était acharné à guérir mais rien n'avait pu le sauver. Il était irrémédiablement perdu et ce ne sont pas les articles de la gazette, les récompenses du ministère qui l'ont aidé. Ce ne sont pas ses parents, ses amis tout aussi perdu que lui qui l'ont soutenu.  
Il avait eu personne sur qui s'appuyer afin d'entreprendre le long calvaire vers la rédemption et l'acception de ce qu'avait été cette guerre, de l'homme qu'il avait été pendant ces heures noires.  
Rien et pourtant.

center *** /center

Depuis cette nuit qui a tout changé il erre sans but, sans âme dans cette ruelle tout en nuances de gris. Depuis cette nuit il se perd trop régulièrement dans sa tête remplie d'horreur. Dans son crâne c'est le chaos, le bruit et cette violence qui revient encore et toujours le hanter.  
Il est né cette nuit là dans la mort et la violence. iEt la violence a entraîné un tel silence./i (1) Un silence assourdissant pour lui qui ne connaissait plus que le fracas des armes. Il est devenu un monstre.  
Il ne peut plus fermer les yeux sans revivre encore et encore tout ce qu'il fuit. C'est pour oublier qu'il arpente les rues de Dublin. Pour fuir cette horreur qui se répète dans sa famille depuis trop longtemps. i C'est le même vieux thème depuis 1916 /i.  
1916 et cette envie de l'Irlande de devenir indépendante (2). 1922 et la tant espérée indépendance Irlandaise(3). 1972 et le Bloody Sunday (4). 1998 et l'accord du vendredi (5). Depuis combien de temps font-ils la guerre dans sa famille ? Il y a son arrière grand-père et l'armée irlandaise, son grand-père et l'IRA, son père et ses manifestations et lui, lui aussi c'est battu.  
1916, 1922, 1972, 1998 l'histoire se répète et s'efface alors que les hommes subissent encore et toujours. A peine ont-ils fini de pleurer leurs morts que tout recommence.  
iA qui la faute ? /i Qui blâmer ?  
Il ne peut rien faire si ce n'est haïr le monde entier pour la douleur qui lui a été infligée. Il n'était qu'un enfant, un gosse qui n'avait rien demandé.  
Il n'est plus qu'un zombie. Une abomination que cette nuit de mai 1998 a créé.  
Alors qu'il se traine sur les pavés de la capitale il agonise en vomissant ses pleurs dans le caniveau. Il n'est plus rien. Depuis cette nuit Seamus Finnigan n'existe plus.  
Ils ont tout fait pour le briser, un an d'acharnement qui a pris fin lors de l'ultime bataille. Alors qu'il se regarde dans les flaques d'eau qui croupissent entre les pavés disjoints il ne se reconnait plus. Ses nuits d'insomnies ont creusés ses yeux autour desquels des cernes violacées s'étendent. Ses prunelles ne brûlent plus de cette lueur de malice qui le caractérisait. Son teint est grisé par les cigarettes qu'il fume à longueur de journée à s'en bruler les poumons, des sillons de larmes ravinent son visage alors que ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'une plaie béante sur laquelle ses dents se referment.  
Il n'est plus rien, seulement un zombie qui hante les rues en essayant d'oublier chaque jour un peu plus qui il est à défaut d'effacer les affres de la guerre.

center *** /center

Il n'était qu'un homme perdu. Un homme qui agonisait en pleine rue Dublinoise. Et pourtant, pourtant il l'a rencontré. C'était il y a longtemps. Quelques semaines déjà. Quelques semaines d'accalmies qui lui paraissent être des mois.

center *** /center

iDans ta tête ils pleurent /i. Ils t'appellent à l'aide, te tendent leurs mains que tu es bien incapable d'attraper. Impuissant tu revis, tu revois les morts tomber au combat pendant que toi tu restes là pour les pleurer.  
iDans ta tête, dans ta tête ils se battent /i. Encore et toujours ils s'affrontent pendant que toi tu hurles à t'en briser les cordes vocales. Tu n'existes plus Seamus. Tu t'es oublié dans cette guerre qui t'a brisé.  
iDans ta tête ils pleurent/i. Ils pleurent toutes les larmes que tu n'arrives plus à sortir. Epuisé d'avoir tenté de pleurer en vain tu t'écroules dans le recoin d'un mur en espérant grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. Et lorsque tes cauchemars te réveil tu t'étouffes faisant renseigner la plaie à vif de ta bouche. Tu es perdue Finnigan. Tu t'es oublié. Sans la clé pour regagner la lumière tu ne vas pas faire long feu. Tu la sens cette douleur qui te ronge ? Cette horreur qui te fait frémir chaque jour un peu plus c'est ta dépression qui te ronge.  
Mais moi je suis là pour te guider. J'ai toujours été là pour ta famille. Comme ton père, ton grand-père avant lui et bien d'autres encore tend moi la main et je saurais te ramener dans la lumière. Tu n'est pas fou Seamus Finnigan tu es juste un guerrier égaré comme tant d'autre avant toi.  
Il cru devenir fou. A qui appartient cette voix éthérée qui lui parle. Qui comprend sa douleur. Il n'a jamais réussi à mettre les mots sur son mal-être et quelqu'un d'invisible le fait pour lui. Il devient fou il en est certain. Et pourtant il veut croire que quelqu'un est là pour l'épauler.  
Qui est-elle ? Qui se cache derrière ce brouillard surnaturel apparut dans une de ces ruelles qui longent la Liffey.  
Cette nuit-là il ne rencontra pas celle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle s'enfuit sans mot alors que sa tête dans ses mains il tente vainement d'échapper à ce qu'il croit être une hallucination de plus. C'est la première fois que la voix mystérieuse est venue le sauver.

center *** /center

Il n'était qu'un homme qui tentait de revenir de l'enfer. Un homme qui n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher. Mais il y avait eu cette voix. Ce minuscule fragment d'espoir surgit de nulle part. Cette apparition qui le sauva.  
Après sa rencontre avec l'étrange brouillard de Dublin il était rentré chez lui. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi mais d'entendre quelqu'un mettre des mots sur sa douleur avait été un déclic pour lui.

center *** /center

Seul il se promène dans la lande qui entoure la maison. Il marche sur les sphaignes qui colonisent le sol tourbeux. Par endroit de petits fleurs roses de bruyères colorent le paysage tout en tonalité marron.  
Encore maintenant il lui arrive souvent de s'effondrer par terre pour pleurer. Mais les vomissements de larmes ont fait place aux torrents. Il reste un homme perdu mais quelque chose à changer depuis ce jour-là. Il ne sait toujours pas si tout ce qui s'est passé était réel ou non mais il ne cherche plus à connaitre la vérité. Il veut juste avancer, oublier tout cela et enfin aller de l'avant.  
Il peut enfin à nouveau espérer et ça ça n'a pas de prix.  
Soudain, alors qu'il se croit seul dans la tourbière qui s'éclaire des premières lueurs du ciel il l'aperçoit.  
Avant même de se retourner elle prononce son nom en un murmure qui fait écho à cette voix qui le hante. L'inconnue du brouillard.  
Stupéfait il reste là à la contempler alors qu'elle s'avance vers lui une main tendue dans sa direction.  
Elle est belle, d'une de ces beautés intemporelles qui semblent sorties d'un autre temps. Les cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux les yeux sombres et la peau laiteuse elle ressemble à une de ces fées Irlandaises. Mais pourtant dans ses yeux et les traits de son visage il y a quelque chose qui le fait penser à Lavande. Dans les murmures de sa voix il entend le chant de Lavande et cela lui fait un choc.  
Alors qu'il lui tend la main il repense aux légendes que lui racontaient son grand-père paternel sur ces banshees, qui s'attachaient à une famille Irlandaise et en protégeaient les descendants envers et contre tout. Quand il lui demandait si c'était vrai comme mythe son papé concluait toujours en un sourire « j'en ai connu une un jour ».  
Alors, même qu'il touche la main de la banshee il s'effondre par terre. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il est revenu à lui. Alors qu'il se relève il se sent vivant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sent respirer sans difficulté. La haine et la colère sont parties. Il ne reste plus que l'envie de se battre à nouveau et les yeux de Lavande qui le suit à chacun de ses mouvements.  
Dans la main que lui a pris la créature il sent un papier rêche. Alors qu'il le déplie il aperçoit le titre de la coupure de journal « Un nouveau mangemort sous les verrous ? Le jugement de Mr Greyback aujourd'hui. » En dessous un encart d'ordre promotionnelle vente l'auberge des gens brisés, cette auberge crée par Mr Dean Thomas qui accueille tous les perdues de la grande guerre.

center *** /center

Encore aujourd'hui alors qu'il pose pour la première fois depuis longtemps les pieds au ministère de la magie il se demande ce qu'il fait là. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'a poussé à revenir ici, mais il sait que cette coupure de presse n'y ai pas pour rien. Cette page de journal et la banshee qui lui a donné.  
C'est dans cette lande tourbeuse du Connemara qui l'a vu naitre qu'il a est revenu des limbes.  
C'est là-bas chez lui dans cette lande pelé pleines de légendes qu'il l'a rencontré. Jamais avant il n'avait cru les histoires familiales. Et pourtant, pourtant s'il avait su.  
Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne les créatures fantastiques ont toujours fait partie de sa vie.  
Que ça soit le merrow qui discutait avec son grand-père paternel au cat sidhe qui trainaient souvent près de la maison jusqu'aux lutins de Cornouailles durant cette deuxième année à Poudlard.  
Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'a poussé à revenir dans ce pays dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler. Mais il connait maintenant les raisons qui le poussent à y rester. Il y a Dean et son auberge. Dean et son projet un peu fou de collocations entre eux deux, Neville, Luna plus tous les gens qui seront de passage.  
Et surtout il y a cette main au creux de la sienne après ce procès qui a vu mettre Greyback derrière les barreaux. Cette main et les yeux de lavande qui sont plus qu'un songe au milieu de la lande irlandaise.


End file.
